


Eat Your Heart Out and Spill Your Guts

by TNB



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, College student Keith, Drinking, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Keith has feelings, M/M, Magic, Mothman makes an appearance, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro is good at innuendos, Sloppy Makeouts, gross food, mild violence, spells, succubus shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNB/pseuds/TNB
Summary: Keith gets explosive diarrhea in a public restroom and accidentally summons a demon.





	Eat Your Heart Out and Spill Your Guts

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for grammatical errors.

Keith is a good student.

In fact, Keith is a _very_ good student; one of the best in his class. And with that standing he allows himself some leeway in other aspects of his life, like diet.

If you were to ask Keith to describe his diet, he would tell you it was something akin to man-in-the-woods-survivalist meets drunk-fratboy-in-a-diner-at-3am. And he would probably tell you this proudly alongside his other academic achievements.

The truth is, Keith was orphaned at a young age and had to fend for himself. Even though he grew up in a number of foster homes and care facilities food was always unreliable, and he had to become accustomed to eating whatever he could whenever it was available. There was a time when he would let the other school children mix their tater tots, pizza, ketchup, and string beans into an ungodly amalgamation of mush and down it without a second thought.

He used to be ashamed of it, too poor to buy his own food and too young to get a job. But with maturity and age his anxiety and trepidation have turned into less fucks to give than pudding cups left in a school cafeteria.

And with this dodgy diet Keith has acquired a true gift; one of the most iron-clad stomachs of all time.

Moldy bread? No problem. Two-week old Chinese food? Amateur hour. Greyish meatloaf from Pidge’s grandma? He’ll take seconds.  

Keith watched Daenerys eat a horse heart in _Game of Thrones_ and only felt hungry, much to the bemusement and disgust of his friends.

It’s hubris of the intestine variety; Keith fears only Death itself, and perhaps surströmming. He finds no challenge in any gross blended shake Lance throws in his direction or spicy dish Hunk whips up. So, when his friends invite him to get pizza and beer at a regular joint, he says yes without a second thought.

-:¦:-

Keith is having regrets. Keith is having deep _deep_ regrets.

Something was happening to his stomach that has never happened before. It’s making weird gurgling noises like he drank a liter of carbonated water. But it doesn’t feel like it’s just carbonation, he could cure that with a well-timed burp or fart. It’s an intense pressure in the pit of his gut that’s roiling, like hot magma.

It’s been less than an hour since the four friends meandered over to Altea Arcade with its glowing vintage neon sign and cheesy tagline, “Pizza and video games that are outta this world!” Despite this, it’s a hit with the college crowd. There isn’t any other place open till 2 that you can down some pizza and beer while watching Sonya give Johnny Cage the kiss of death on a classic arcade system.

And honestly? That’s all Keith really wanted to do tonight. It’s Friday, he’s caught up on his studying, and Pidge’s brother is working so at least Keith has someone to play-flirt with.

He hasn’t had a boyfriend yet and it’s kind of a sore subject, especially when Lance gets on his case about it. But he digresses.

They ordered two pizzas, one cheese and one pepperoni, a pitcher of piss-water beer, and made themselves comfortable at a round high-top table while waiting. Lance, ever the talker, started up some conversation about cryptids with Pidge.

“No no no, the Jersey Devil is BS. But the Mothman is totally real,” Lance said while Pidge snorted. “None of them are real Lance, it’s all fake urban legend stuff.”

“Nuh uh, I saw Mothman. He had glowing red eyes, giant dark wings, and he propositioned me!”

Keith started laughing at this, and Pidge and Hunk joined in. “It’s true,” Lance said indignantly. “Was it on Halloween? Cause, like, that could have been anybody,” said Hunk. “No, actually, it was during the last blood moon,” Lance replied.

“And what were you out doing during the last blood moon?” Pidge asked, laced with suspicion. Lance was unfazed, “I was trying to cast a spell to get Allura to go on a date with me. But, um, I guess it worked on something else instead?”

Lance was into that witchcraft junk on Tumblr that was really just ~aesthetic~ crystals and candles and pictures of Stevie Nicks. Keith occasionally caught him with the odd horn or feather.

“I don’t think there’s a strong enough spell out there to get her to date you,” Keith countered, but Lance didn’t get a chance to respond because the pizzas had arrived. Matt gently placed the food on the table and told them he’d be right back with the beer.

“Don’t worry Matt, it’s busy so Keith can get the beer,” Lance said, while kicking at Keith’s shoes under the table. Keith decided he could take a loss over starting a new petty fight and followed Matt back to the bar.

When he returned with the pitcher of beer there was a plate of pizza waiting for him. “We wanted to make sure you got some before Hunk went to town,” Pidge said without looking up from her slice. “Thanks,” Keith said, and they all dug in.

The pizza was hot, cheesy, and greasy and the beer was cold enough and alcoholic enough to not mind the lack of flavor. When they were sufficiently fed and watered, not a single slice left undevoured, they all headed over to the arcade games. Pidge and Hunk went straight for their favorite pinball game while Lance opted for some racecar simulator.

Keith was absentmindedly kicking a piece of loose 80’s bowling alley carpet with his chucks when it happened. One minute he was waiting for a turn at Galaga and the next he feels himself double over in an excruciating pain.

He’s reconsidering all the times he made fun of Hunk for his weak stomach, this is truly the worst he’s ever felt save the drugged-out car ride home from getting his wisdom teeth pulled.

Lance and Pidge have videos of that one.

Keith is about to make a break for it when Hunk calls out to him, “hey man, you feeling alright? You don’t look so hot.” He says it with concern in his eyes, while Lance pulls away from the game he was playing.

“Yeah dude, you look a little grey. Wanna go for a walk, get some fresh air?”

Keith does not want to do that, he wants to get to the restroom as quickly as possible while saving face. “I’m fine, just going to use the toilet really quickly,” he says. Hunk and Lance look at each other with an unspoken conversation but Keith is already speed walking to the restroom, back pinpoint straight in an attempt to look normal.

Keith has never liked this restroom, it’s covered in vintage graffiti ranging from 80s’s synth pop lyrics to bad 2000’s anime drawings. The graffiti is everywhere too, on all the stalls and urinals and even the mirrors, no stone left unturned. Keith once checked under the sink and found a snake etched into the porcelain. Also, there’s only one working toilet stall.

_Please let there be toilet paper, please let there be toilet paper_ was the mantra in his head as he walked over. Keith pushed open the working toilet’s stall and the door gave a mournful creak. At that moment his stomach bubbled over and Keith lurched forward, his hand sliding down the stall’s door and slicing his finger on a protruding splinter of wood.

“Shit, shit!” Keith gritted, still doubled over from his stomach. He didn’t have time for this! Low and behold, the toilet paper roll was full. He grabbed a handful of the thin, barely one-ply godsend and wrapped it around his finger.

Finally, it was business time. Keith yanked his jeans and underwear down not bothering to undo the button or zipper and sat on the toilet without even spot checking it. This was an emergency.

Lava flowed from a volcano, sea water poured into a wave pool, coffee dripped from a pot. Then finally it stopped, and Keith wiped his brow of the sweat that had collected there, pushing away the bangs sticking to his forehead.

 It happened all at once. Keith, still sitting ass to toilet, pulled the lever to flush. The water pooled and drained, a crack of lightning sounded overhead, and the lights in the arcade flickered and went out. Keith waited, and then a moment later the lights came back. But he was no longer alone in the stall.

An enormous, muscular Japanese man with a wicked scar across the bridge of his nose in a skintight latex body suit stood before him like a God looking down on its mortals at the altar. His mouth and eyes were quirked with amusement, “You rang?”

Keith could only look up, mouth agape, ass warming the cold porcelain.

The demon sniffed the air and his face changed to one of abject horror. “Wait, are you taking a shit? Did you summon me from a fucking toilet?”

This snapped Keith out of whatever trance he was in, “Summon you? What the fuck, why are you in my toilet stall you creep!?”

The man looked down at Keith while digging in his ear, “This reminds me of something. Oh yeah, you ever see Jurassic Park?”

“What does tha- never mind. Did you crawl under the stall? Is this some freaky sex thing?”

“It is if you want it to be,” the large man said tartly.

Keith pulled up his trousers and stared the man down – up? – fear replaced by a raging hot What The Fuck. “Move.”

“Not until we have sex, I have a contract to fulfill and you’re my first client. So, you may as well take your pants off again,” the man said, but he looked like he wanted nothing less.

“What contract are you going on about? You’re a weirdo watching me shit in a public bathroom!” Keith was getting hysteric now, the absurdity peaking raw.

“Your contract, your blood contract that you just made minutes ago. I’ve got the paperwork and everything. God, this is why he was so insistent I take this job, he knew it was in a fucking shit hole. Literally.”

“What contract!?”

“This one, you fucking mortal!” the man bellowed, and grabbed Keith by the arm as he dragged him out of the stall only to shut the door and whip them both around. A beautifully manicured, black polished, almond shaped nail delicately tapped against the surface of the wooden stall door. There in the middle was, unmistakably, a demonic pentagram. Keith had never really noticed it, it had blended in effortlessly with the other crazy graffiti. But the shock only struck Keith when he noticed the jagged edges of splintered wood stuck out in the dead center, covered in his blood.

-:¦:-

 “So, you got a freeloader now or what?” Lance asked, arms stretched above his head nonchalantly. Keith knew this was a ruse, and Lance was secretly desperate to know who had been crashing in Keith’s room for the past fortnight.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” was all Keith offered, to which Lance whined “Come onnnn, Keeeeith we all know you got somebody in there. Is it a guy? Do you have a boyfriend? You can tell me, we’re frieeeends,” as he tugged on Keith’s sleeve. Chemistry was better in high school when the teacher would call Lance out for his shenanigans, it was harder to spot non-listeners in an auditorium class of a hundred.

“What about you? Pidge and I have heard you with your one-night stands loads of times, but we’ve never seen one come in or out.”

Lance tiptoed around this subject often, and today was no different. “Nuh uh, this dude’s been in your room for way longer than one night. Total freeloader.”

Keith actually did have a freeloader in his room, a smoking hot demon who he learned was named Shiro.

“It’s short,” Shiro had said.

“For what?”

“For my name? What kind of question is that.”

Keith didn’t push it, especially since he had so many other questions about, well, everything.

Shiro explained he was a demon, specifically a succubus, while Keith gingerly washed his hands in the restroom and cleaned his cut finger. Keith didn’t notice upon first look that Shiro had two small horns on his forehead. “No tail?” he asked, when Shiro caught him staring.

“I offered, you were the one who freaked out.”

Shiro also explained he was bound to Keith’s physical form until the contract was completed, or Keith died. Whichever came first. “Don’t worry, I’m not allowed to kill you. I’d get a strike for that and I’m pretty much out of strikes at this point in the game.”

Keith got a second wind of adrenaline after that and managed to convince his friends that he was sick (“Well yeah, you’ve been in the bathroom for a while, dude,” Hunk said helpfully) while ushering the gimp-suited demon out the back door and into the parking lot.

Keith dragged them both to his car through the unlit spots of the parking lot, so no one could fully see Shiro, and then unlocked the doors. His car was, much like most of his belongings, very old and well loved. It was a red, 1989 Honda Accord and Keith worked his butt off at multiple summer jobs throughout high school just to be able to afford her.

Sure, the headlights might be dirty and dim making night driving a little tense; and yeah, the floor of the car was looking a bit rusty; and okay, the airbags might not exactly work anymore, but dammit all if that car didn’t pass emissions time and again.

The car ride home was tense. The demon, Shiro, was quiet and looking very put off. Keith figured his first client not behaving the way he was supposed to behave was a bit hard on him, so he decided to try and reassure him, “I’m going to find a way to send you back without having sex. I’m sure there’s one on the internet somewhere.”

Shiro laughed bitterly, “Or we could send me back the quick and easy way. You can have a go at any of my orifices, just pick one.” Keith ignored him and opted for silence the rest of the way back.

After a 10-minute drive that was akin to a tablespoon of molasses being poured out of a 5-gallon bucket they pulled up to Keith’s house. Keith’s car was small, so he parked in the street and showed Shiro up to the front porch where he unlocked the door and they stepped into the foyer.

The house they rented was old, dirty, and housed many a college party in its day, and Keith loved every speck of dust it contained. He’d never had his _own_ place before. He didn’t actually own it, of course, but he worked a campus job to pay the rent and that pride gleamed in every fingerprint on the windows and old can of tuna in the fridge.

They walked through the living room and Shiro gave a once over of its squishy dead-on-its-legs couch that was probably the same color of what Keith spewed not a half hour earlier. The kitchen was across the living room, sink piled high with dirty dishes Hunk refused to clean since it should be Keith, Pidge, and Lance’s responsibility if he was going to feed them. Pidge was the only one with a ground level bedroom, so Shiro followed Keith upstairs.

They made it up to Keith’s room with relative ease, all of his roommates were still at the arcade so there was no one to sneak past. It would have been hard anyway, Shiro’s stilettos made an intimidating click with each step. Keith’s room was all the way down the hallway next to the bathroom, which gave him an illusion of privacy in an otherwise very busy house.

After rummaging through his drawers and finding a band-aid for his finger, Keith laid down on his bed and draped his arm over his eyes. He wasn’t sure what drained him more, the demon or the diarrhea. “I thought you were going to send me back,” Shiro chided, but Keith waved him off. “In the morning.” Shiro could sleep on the floor for all he cared, Keith was lights out – literally, he fell asleep almost as soon as he touched the bed.

The next thing Keith registered was morning light filtering through his flimsy blinds and the feeling that something was very wrong. He felt movement at the end of the bed and quickly pulled back the covers. Unsurprisingly, it was Shiro.

_I guess that wasn’t a dream after all,_ he thought.

What was surprising was that Keith’s morning wood was unclothed and Shiro was caught open-mouthed half way down to sucking it.

“What are you doing!? This is definitely not what I learned about consent in sex ed!”

Shiro looked up at him with innocent eyes, mouth still formed to a puckered ‘O’ shape, “I’m a demon, not your prom date.”

Keith quickly moved both hands to Shiro’s face to stop him from going any lower, which in turn crushed Shiro’s cheeks together and gave him a deceptively innocent look and a very funny lisp. “Wath tha madder? Ith jutht a blowjop.”

Keith set his jaw so he wouldn’t laugh, but his smile forced its way through and Shiro took his weakness as an opening. Shiro lunged for his cock and Keith gave a startled yelp while trying to push him off. This caused his cock to bounce and, effectively, smack Shiro right across his cheek.

“What is wrong with you humans anyway? I thought you all fucked like rabbits. Let me do my job!” Shiro said, while rubbing his cheek with scorn.

“Not. Interested.” Keith grit out as he tried to pull up his jeans while Shiro in turn tugged them down.

Finally, an exasperated Shiro gave up. “Whatever, I want coffee,” he said, about to open the door.

“Wait, you can’t go down there!” Keith said while pushing the door closed, “I have roommates and they can’t know I summoned a demon. _Especially_ Lance.”

“And what am I supposed to eat?”

“I thought succubi ate sexual energy or whatever?” Keith said, trying to comb out the tangles of his hair with his fingers. Shiro looked like he wanted to say something, but instead said “Well this one wants a coffee. And some eggs. It’s not like I’m getting laid, anyway.”

And so, Keith found himself with a lively demon companion for the past two weeks. Besides the occasional jump attempt at Keith when he was asleep or studying, Shiro didn’t seem dead set on cramming a cock into himself. In fact, he seemed relatively pleased with his new situation.

To be fair, Keith hadn’t exactly gotten far with his side of the bargain. There were a lot of resources online about demons and succubi – if you liked porn. Every time a lead became a dead end – to porn – Shiro would laugh until Keith got put off and quit.

A few days in, Keith had convinced Shiro to switch out the latex for some joggers and a sleeveless hoodie that had gone unworn before. “And you’ll need to hide those horns if you leave the house,” Keith had said while slapping a baseball cap on him.

He had to hand it to himself, Keith did a solid job transforming the sex worker from Hell into a fratboy from University.

While Keith and the others were at school, Shiro had the house to himself. He could watch TV, eat Keith’s food (“Do NOT touch Hunk’s food. It’s all labeled,” Keith had to warn him), and take strolls around the block. The warmth of summer was slowly becoming a cool wisp, making the coffee shop down the street an ideal spot.

And Keith always laughed when Shiro recounted his tales of the old lady at the coffee shop who would ask for his help with something while none-too-subtly stroking his arm; or the stray cats that would follow him around the block begging for a piece of his turkey club (there were five, he named them all).

“Dude, you owe it to at least tell us who the fuck’s in your room, especially if they’re not about to contribute to rent,” Lance went on, bringing Keith into the present.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Keith said. Lance groaned and dropped his head to the desk as Pidge pelted him with paper wads from the row above.

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

It was another beautiful day on the cusp of fall when Shiro ran into one of his coworkers.

It’s not that Shiro was hoping to be left alone forever to enjoy the human realm and its material goods, but, well, he kind of was. The food was better than any available to lesser demons, the sun was a tangible warmth on his skin (he was beginning to tan), and humans were so interesting when you let them talk (instead of sucking their soul out of their dick). And there was Keith. Keith was stubborn, and sarcastic, and surprisingly giving, and honestly very good looking.

The latter part was beginning to worry him.

The demon who came to find him was named Morvok or something. He was small and blue and even below Shiro’s status level. “Halt in the name of his majesty, Emperor Zarkon! Vrepit Sa!”

Shiro walked past him without looking down. The demon seemed to believe Shiro did this because he couldn’t see him, so he puffed away in a flash of smoke, right back in front of Shiro. “I said halt, Succubus Takashi Shirogane of Zone 5V!”

Shiro kept walking towards the house with his coffee, not sparing a glance. The demon finally took it personally and whipped around to grab at Shiro’s pant’s leg. Shiro sighed and looked down, “What does Zarkon want now? I’m just a lowly succubus, remember?”

The demon seemed pleased to finally have Shiro’s attention, “that’s right! But you are also under contract, a contract that has yet to be fulfilled. And your first no less, this won’t look good on your ledger.”

“It seems the human that summoned me did so accidentally and doesn’t want to do the horizontal tango, so to speak. I’m working on it, just tell the others to back off for a while, alright?”

The demon dutifully saluted him and vanished.

When Shiro got home he waited for Keith to return from class. They played video games in his room for an hour and Keith ordered them takeout.

-:¦:-

Keith returned from school one day in October to find Pidge attempting to pick the lock of his room.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m breaking into your room to see your hermit boyfriend. Did you super glue your lock or something? The pick keeps coming back all gooey.”

Keith looked at her, nonplussed. “This doesn’t seem like you.”

“You’re right,” Pidge said, “but Lance and Hunk offered me $20, and I don’t have to take the garbage out next week.”

Keith heard two pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs and he steeled himself for the onslaught.

“Alright, this door is coming down. Hunk, we’re gonna need your shoulder!” Lance said as he tried to push Keith and Pidge out of the way. “Let’s just talk to Keith first, I don’t want to lose my deposit on the house,” Hunk said, attempting to placate. A true pacifist, through and through.

Hunk got a handful of Lance’s shirt and held him back as he spoke, “Keith, come on, it’s been weeks. I’m sorry if you’re embarrassed by your boyfriend or his living situation or whatever, but we’re not going to make fun of him. I mean, we stuck by you through school, even in the bad times. We just want to make sure everything’s alright.”

Keith looked away from Hunk guiltily and was about to apologize and explain when the door clicked – squished? – open, and there stood Shiro. Completely naked.

Keith was not shocked by this, the sex demon romping around the room in his birthday suit was by now a common sight for him. The mortification was from Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all gasping at the same time. Pidge with shock; Hunk with embarrassment; Lance with delight?

“Keith, you didn’t.” Lance said, not looking away from Shiro once. “I can’t believe it, he’s a-“

“A very naked man, holy crow,” Hunk gasped, taking off his vest and handing it to Shiro.

“You want me to cover my cock with your vest?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

“On second thought,” Hunk said, and grabbed it back. Silence reared its ugly head, the three roommates staring up at the large demon, their open mouths catching flies. Shiro crossed his arms and looked down, waiting for someone to say something.

Naturally, it was Lance that broke the silence. “That’s a demon! That’s a fucking demon! Keith how- I thought you didn’t believe in that shit?”

“I didn’t, it was an accident!” There was no way in Hell (ha) Keith was telling them that he accidentally summoned a sex demon while blowing up a toilet, so he changed the subject. “Besides, he’s harmless. The worst he’s ever done was feed the neighborhood cats and make them a nuisance at the café.”

“But he’s not actually a demon, is he?” Pidge asked, prodding her finger at Shiro’s bicep. Shiro flexed and laughed when Pidge abruptly pulled back. “Oh, I very much am,” Shiro said, as he flicked his small horns and bared his sharp teeth.

Hunk took a deep breath and said, “I know how to check. What are your thoughts on fondant covered cake?” Shiro tilted his head, “It tastes good?”

 “Yeah, no, that’s a demon,” said Hunk, cowering behind Lance.

After a number of other questions to confirm whether or not Shiro was, in fact, a demon, and that he was completely harmless to their mortal souls, all the while he was still ass-crack naked, the trio receded to the first floor. “Uhh, you guys can join us after Shiro puts something on,” Hunk called back to them. Keith ushered Shiro into his room to dress him.

“Why is the door handle sticky on this side? And why was the lock gooey when Pidge tried to pick it?” Keith asked as he shut the door.

“Oh that,” said Shiro, “I came in the lock, figured it would discourage her but she was utterly determined.” Shiro said this like he was talking about the weather.

“You came. In the lock.” Keith said, trying to convince himself he heard right. “Like jizz. You jizzed in my keyhole.”

Shiro smirked at that, “No, you’re thinking of incubi.”

“Oh my _God,_ ” said Keith, and he ran downstairs to make Pidge wash her hands.

-:¦:-

“It’s a Halloween party, you need a costume.”

“I don’t see why I can’t go as a demon?”

“Because that would be easy and predictable, put some effort into it!”

October was passing by at an alarming rate, and the household was to attend a Halloween party at a popular co-ed frat house. It was less of a traditional fraternity and more of a this-looks-good-on-your-resume type of deal, but the perks included a large house and throwing huge open-door keggers. Plenty of their peers would be going, and Keith never had a bad night there in his college career. In fact, he received a pretty spectacular blow job from a senior at a Groundhog Day party last year.

He quickly moved his internal monologue along before thoughts of why he kept denying the services of the demon currently arguing with his roommate popped up. Pidge was effectively trying to persuade a well built, large chested brick wall. And Shiro had a point, he already had the horns and fangs. If he put on the latex and heels again he would be the most popular thot at the party.

Shiro had melded well into their lifestyle after the initial surprise wore off. In exchange for free rent he helped Pidge with her computer security training by sending her the worst computer viruses known to demons (“they’re way worse than any porn virus a mortal could think of” Shiro promised), Hunk with his engineering by being some extra muscle when needed, and when Lance needed help studying marketing without distractions Shiro would physically hide his phone or laptop until he gave up and opened a textbook.

Keith was convinced he got the best of it, though, because Shiro stayed in his room and shared Keith’s bed. And no matter what, Shiro was always there when Keith returned from his classes or campus job. Keith suspected at first that Shiro was using some strange demon magic to track his whereabouts so he could always be ready when Keith made it home, but he later found out Shiro was keeping a bullet journal and logging Keith’s daily life and movements. It was complete with a Keith mood tracker, weekly schedule, and meal log, all color coordinated and decorated with relevant drawings. Keith couldn’t decide if it was strangely sweet or something he should be worried about.

The living arrangement became so comfortable that Shiro had stopped coming on to Keith and instead they started talking about real things. Bed was easily his favorite time of the day now, as that was when, both on the verge of sleep, Shiro and Keith would open up to each other a little more.

Keith talked about his lack of a family, and how he was afraid he would never be able to afford college until he got his scholarship. Shiro talked about his lack of a family, and how he was born under fire and brimstone, created for his ruler with one purpose that he failed to do. Keith should feel guilty about this, but he was enjoying the demon’s company more with each passing day, and Shiro never seemed too upset about it.

It also didn’t help that they would fall asleep on separate sides of the bed but wake up tangled in each other’s arms. Neither of them made any mention of this, but it was such a treat to feel Shiro’s nose on the back of his neck in the morning. Or his morning wood in the crook of his spine. You know, the (not so) little things.

Because Shiro was now an official part of the house, he was officially invited to his first kegger. And Keith wanted to make sure he had a good time, which meant he needed to have a good costume. And it was lucky he had one practically built in. After tossing ideas back and forth with Pidge, the three of them concluded that a sexy demonic astronaut would be both appropriate and unique enough.

“How do you make an astronaut sexy?” said Shiro.

“I don’t know,” said Pidge, “how do you?”

“That wasn’t a rhetorical question.”

Keith decided Shiro would wear the classic orange astronaut jumpsuit, but not zip it up all the way leaving a nice portion of his cleava- er, chest unobstructed. Pair this with his horns, long black nails, and dagger smile and Keith thinks he might have a winner.

The day of the party arrived, and so did the five friends. Everyone had shoved into Hunk’s large yellow SUV and made their way to the frat house. Music was pumping through the neighborhood and Keith could feel the bass from the car. They walked up to the porch, and before Hunk even had a chance to knock the door swung open to a beautiful girl with long white hair and dark skin.

“Allura! You look breathtaking, are those new tattoos?” Lance said, struggling to get past Hunk and Shiro and into Allura’s personal space.

“No, these ones are fake. For my costume.  I’m a pirate, remember?” She perked up when she saw the others in their costumes.

“Oh, how fun! Let me guess who you all are! Let’s see, Pidge is a mad scientist.”

Pidge beamed up at her from her large round glasses, oversized white trench coat, and ‘blood’ stained yellow gloves.

“Hunk is a circus performer?”

“Specifically a strong man, but yeah,” said Hunk in his striped singlet and vintage dumbbell.

“Lance is a very sparkly mermaid…”

“I’m a water spirit,” Lance pouted, “Allura I thought I told you about that.”

Allura immediately ignored him and moved on. “Keith is a cowboy!” she said, clapping her hands in delight. “But where is your gun?”

Keith was decked out in brown leather chaps with fringe that he found at a secondhand store. So, he paired them with a plaid shirt and cheap hat and voila.

“Keith doesn’t like guns, so we put a banana in his holster,” Hunk chuckled.

“You what?” said Keith. He looked down and low and behold, a ripe yellow banana. He heard Shiro laugh from his side, which also caught Allura’s attention.

“How rude of me, I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Allura, and you are?”

“Shiro,” Shiro said, and when Allura looked at him expectantly, “and I’m a, um, demonic astronaut?”

“So you are!” Allura smiled and then waved them in, pointing them to the coolers out back with drinks, cups for the keg in the kitchen, and bathrooms on the first and second floor.

“Are you going to be showing everyone in like this?” Pidge asked her. “Only until I drink enough to forget to do it,” she replied.

The five of them were by no means the first to arrive, but the house still felt empty compared to how Keith knew it would look in another half hour or so. It gave Keith a chance to breath before the inevitable tidal wave feeling of being should-to-shoulder with hundreds of your closest friends.

“All right team,” said Lance, “let’s get our drink on! To the back porch!”

“Wow Lance, you really primped for Allura tonight. Do you think she noticed your eyeshadow?” Keith teased.

“You don’t think she noticed? Aw man, I spent over an hour on my makeup.”

It felt like people were pouring in now, making the house swell with music and chatter. Before he knew it, Keith was three beers in and spilling all of his secrets to Shiro.

“I did drag once. At a club. I had just come out and I’d never been to a gay club, so Lance dragged me to one. I confessed it was my first time to one of the performers and she let us backstage and dolled me and Lance up. We still have the pictures, and now he loves makeup more than I love dick.”

“Who’s Dick, am I going to have to fight him off?” Shiro joked.

Keith laughed, and noticed how Shiro didn’t slur even a little with his quip. “I thought we were drinking the same amount? How come you’re not as sloppy as me?”

“My metabolism is on a plane humans can’t even comprehend. It would take something poisonous to you to get me inebriated.”

Keith considered this. “Promise you won’t take advantage of me tonight?”

“I promise.” And Keith swore he must be drunk already because it was like he could tangibly reach out and feel the sincerity of Shiro’s words.

Keith was now on his fifth beer and resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder. They were under the back porch sitting on the cement ground when Keith decided to do something stupid.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Shiro said, without hesitation.

“But it’s only a kiss, okay? You don’t get anything more.” Shiro only smiled and closed his eyes in anticipation.

Keith steadied his right hand on the ground, his palm digging into some loose gravel and a discarded cigarette butt as he propped himself up to Shiro’s height. Keith leaned in and closed his eyes, placing a short, chaste kiss to Shiro’s lips. Shiro didn’t move, it didn’t even feel like he was breathing. Keith never even considered that maybe he didn’t _need_ to breathe.

Shiro was looking at him with mild amusement as he lost his balance after pulling back and landed on his butt.

“Was that all you wanted?”

“No…” Keith trailed off.

“Come here,” and suddenly Keith was being maneuvered into straddling Shiro’s waist, one large hand steadying at his side, another on his cheek. This time Keith felt Shiro’s breath and it was hot and ashy, like he was shotgunning smoke straight into Keith’s mouth. It was the hottest thing Keith could imagine until it was trumped by Shiro’s tongue being in his mouth and running along his molars. When the kiss deepened Keith mildly wondered if Shiro could taste his acid reflux at all.

Keith felt like he was drinking the fire of Hell, his whole body was aflame. One of Shiro’s hands gently brushed up the side of his shirt and made contact with his skin, and Keith could feel himself go redder. It wasn’t like Shiro had never touched him before, but it was never like this. And it was never with a solid vantage point to look down his cleavage. Then Shiro moved his hand down further and-

“Are you fingering my banana?”

Shiro was huffing laughter as his fingers grazed the banana in Keith’s holster. He then grabbed it, cracked it open, and took a large bite.

Like any good college party, the peace could not last. They were broken from their intimate banana break by a group of people that wanted to set up the beer pong table, who then wolf whistled when they noticed Keith and Shiro in their compromising position.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re moving,” Keith said, and grabbed Shiro’s arm to tug him back inside the house.

The rest of the night went by normally; Keith progressively sobered up, Lance struck out with Allura again, and Pidge and her brother set up a video game console, started a tournament, and made money off the bets. Hunk soberly drove them home around 2am, but not before stopping at the closest late-night drive-thru and filling the car with junk from Pidge and Matt’s winning bets.

When Shiro watched Keith put mayonnaise and capers on his chicken nuggets without a word Keith thought there might be something there.

-:¦:-

“You’re running out of time to seduce the student.”

Shiro was sitting on a park bench chugging a protein shake. After he realized he could easily manipulate people (demon’s will, or some junk) life got a lot easier. People gave him free coffee and let him use the gym without a pass. He needed to keep up his figure if he was going to live a life of indentured servitude.

Mardok or Moldychops was back, trying to convince him to sleep with Keith. Well, to try harder to sleep with Keith. But Shiro really liked Keith’s company, and once he slept with him he would have to leave. The Halloween makeout sesh had unlocked a whole new side of Keith, one that liked heavy petting and rubbing himself on Shiro while they kissed before bed.

It was a delicate situation, one where Keith was opening up more of himself – and his body – to Shiro, and Shiro didn’t want to scare him off by making a sudden move. Shiro needed to divert this demon’s, and Zarkon’s, attention away from him for a bit longer. He knew it wouldn’t last forever, but he wasn’t ready to leave the mortal world yet.

 Shiro snorted, “What am I supposed to do? He clearly does not want to fuck me.”

“You gotta get him in the mood, give him a lapdance.”

“A lapdance.”

“Yeah, you know. Swing it around a bit, wear something sexy.” Shiro had worn a few provocative outfits, along with nothing at all, around Keith and had yet to sway the young man. Granted he wasn’t really trying to be provocative towards Keith as much as get a rise out of his housemates.

He was pinching the bridge of his nose as the demon tapped his blood red watch twice in reminder, saluted a stern “Vrepit sa!” and then vanished in a puff of smoke. Shiro coughed a couple times as the smoke wafted his way towards the bench, and then stood to return to the house.

It was Thanksgiving break for the students and many of them had returned home to see their families. Keith, not having any living blood relatives, was still at the house. Which meant he and Keith were alone. Which meant he and Keith had the living room to themselves. Which meant he and Keith kissed a lot while random movies streamed on Netflix in the background.

Which meant he now had Keith’s shirt rucked up and was vigorously sucking on his nipples while Keith squirmed under him. Like he said, delicate situation.

“Shiro wait, we can’t.”

Shiro was lightly trailing kisses down Keith’s navel now, stopping every now and then to lave his tongue on a patch of skin.

“You just can’t enter me. We’ll figure something out.”

Figuring something out turned into Keith bent over the arm of the couch, pants around his ankles, while Shiro’s lubed cock rubbed between his thighs in delight.

Keith felt Shiro shudder above him as he finished into his condom. He felt his heartbeat quicken and a wave of panic overcome him as he quickly pushed the demon off and ran to the bathroom.

He took two stairs at a time and bolted inside, locking the door and shoving his pants down. As soon as his hand touched his cock he knew he was a goner, he could still smell Shiro’s smoky musk on him from between his thighs. He started stroking himself quickly without teasing. He could still feel Shiro’s weight on his back, his toned chest resting on him and his nipples poking through the thin shirt. Could feel his wet cock gently rubbing between his thighs and nudging his balls. Keith quickened his pace. He could hear his desperate gasps of Keith’s name in Shiro’s commanding voice, the light claw marks on his hips-

Keith sobbed as he came, barely catching it in his hand as his body convulsed. He cleaned himself up at the sink, wetting a washcloth and wiping between his thighs. He splashed cool water on his face and checked himself in the mirror. He was ruddy in the cheeks and looked maybe like he was about to cry. He did some breathing exercises and tried to wait it out. Inhale, 5 seconds, exhale. Inhale, 5 seconds, exhale. Inhale-

There was a timid knock at the door. “Keith, are you alright? Can I come in? I won’t touch you.”

Shiro sounded perfectly fine, like he hadn’t just rutted himself against Keith’s body to completion. Keith decided to open the door without looking in the mirror again lest he lose the will to go on.

Shiro stood there, face ridden with guilt like it was entirely his fault, which it was not.

“Don’t, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just freaked out. It happens all the time.”

“Does it happen every time you have sex?”

“No,” Keith said, “well, it used to never happen. But it’s been getting worse. My anxiety’s been getting worse.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Shiro gently asked. He grabbed a clean washcloth and soaked it with cool water, then sat down with his back to the sink and patted the floor next to him. Keith sat with his legs crossed to give him some distance and accepted the washcloth from Shiro. They both knew where this was going.

“People always leave, that’s what they always do. My parents, my lovers, everyone. I’m a go between. I’m here for a good time, and then they don’t stick around. Every lover I’ve had, they just don’t stick around. If I sleep with you, you will literally disappear back to Hell or wherever you came from. I’m cursed, I must be,” Keith said, hot, fat tears sliding down his cheeks. Shiro felt some well up inside him too but pushed them down.

“I can remember my dad, but my mom didn’t even know me when she left. How could you leave someone without giving them a chance? I can’t tell you how many times I’ve woken up to an empty bed and no note. How many ‘friends’ from high school won’t even acknowledge me anymore.” Keith pressed the cool washcloth to his eyes. If he played his cards right they wouldn’t be puffy in the morning.

“Shhh, Keith it’s okay I’m not going to leave you. I promise,” Shiro said. He kissed away the tears on Keith’s cheeks and under his eyes. In the back of his mind Shiro concluded human tears were salty, not unlike come. But this was not the time to make that comparison. Maybe he could tell Keith later to make him laugh.

“You can’t promise that, you just can’t. They’re going to come back to get you at some point, I heard you talking to someone outside the other day. Shiro I know they want you back, I can’t keep you here forever. And then you’ll be gone too.” Keith was sobbing now, into Shiro’s palms. It would have been beautiful if Shiro wasn’t so desperate to calm him down, to give him some hope. But he knew in his smoked, brimstone heart that his time was closing in.

Keith went to bed in Shiro’s arms and woke up in them with puffy eyes.

-:¦:-

Shiro was accosted on his way to the gym, his hand-me-down bag from Keith dropping to the ground in his surprise.

“Succubus Takashi Shirogane of Zone 5V you are to return immediately under the orders of Emperor Zarkon,” said the voice at his knees.

The demon was back, Murbok was it?

“That’s going to be difficult. I’m on vacation, can’t you tell?” Shiro deadpanned, doing his best Vanna White impersonation while showing off his thrift store Hawaiian shirt and birks. It was the beginning of January.

“You are to use your demon’s willpower to have sex with your contract holder and return immediately.”

“He doesn’t want sex, he wants a relationship,” Shiro said while looking at a patch of grass and running his hands up and down his thighs.

“A relationship isn’t in the books, you’re a succubus now. That’s what you do, you have sex and then you come back to our realm and you do it over again for eternity. That’s your punishment. And so far, you haven’t fucked a single living mortal.  Emperor Zarkon is getting frustrated, and if you don’t end this contract soon I believe he will have that human killed.”

Shiro looked up, surprised at the revelation. “Killed? That’s not possible, in the contract-“

“In the contract it says _you_ can’t kill the human. But anyone else can. I did tell you to hurry up with seducing him.”

The demon looked a bit saddened by this as he went on, “I’m sorry, I really am. We were rooting for you, you know. Before all this,” he said as he waved his hand around.  “But in the end, we’re all looking out for number one, I’m just doing my job.” And once more he vanished in a puff of grey smoke.

Shiro picked up the gym bag and slung it back over his shoulder. He turned on his heel and headed back to the house. The walk was quicker than expected, he was so caught up in his head that he didn’t realize he was standing at the door for over a minute.

Once inside he started his plan. He would explain to Keith the situation, comfort him, and then they would need to have sex. Keith would need to penetrate him and once back in the demon realm he would confront Zarkon and beg for mercy.

The ruler of Hell was not prone to fits of compassion, especially to traitors, so Shiro expected it would take a couple of years and a lot of cock warming and maybe some ball torture before Zarkon let him go. But it was that, or Keith would be killed.

Shiro waited for Keith in his bedroom, and patted the bed for Keith to sit when he walked in. Keith took the news as well as expected; with a lot of questions, a lot of cursing, and a lot of pacing.

“There’s nothing else we can do?”

“No, I assume he’s covered all of his bases. I need to go back anyway if I want to find a way to permanently stay in your realm. This contract was only temporary, we’d need something more enduring. I _will_ come back, Keith. I just don’t know how long it will take.”

“So, what now?”

“So now we enjoy ourselves,” Shiro said. He took off his baseball cap and tossed it to the ground in a mock-sexy way. Keith’s face was torn with amusement and sadness.

 “Can I?” Keith asked, fingering along the seams of Shiro’s shirt. Shiro nodded and Keith let his hands wander, rubbing up along Shiro’s arms and down his torso. He carefully peeled the shirt off, over Shiro’s head making sure not to catch it on his chin. When it was off Shiro playfully flexed and Keith pretended to swoon.

Keith slid Shiro’s sweatpants down next, leaving him in only his boxer-briefs. He knelt before Shiro and looked up, and got flashbacks to when they first met, only now Keith truly wished he was sacrificing himself at an altar. Anything to get Shiro to stay. Besides, who needed a soul?

Keith blew hot air on Shiro’s covered cock and mouthed along it. He felt it twitch and come alive, so he started sucking more while running his tongue along it’s length and down his taint. Keith pulled his underwear down and started licking along his cock, dipping his tongue into the slit to taste him. He pulled the head into his mouth and moaned, the heavy weight on his tongue giving an odd feeling of comfort.

Shiro tapped his cheek and Keith pulled off, only to be tugged up to Shiro who immediately surged forward to kiss Keith deeply. They rolled their tongues and pressed together harder, teeth clacking. Shiro lightly kissed down Keith’s neck until he found a spot that made Keith shudder, where he latched on with teeth and sucked hard with abandon. Keith leaned back to give him more access and ran his fingers through the buzzed hair along the back of Shiro’s head.

When Shiro pulled back his lips were red and swollen, and Keith knew his neck would not look any better. Keith quickly tugged off his shirt (which did catch on his chin) and pants and went back to making out with Shiro on the bed. They kissed for a while, and Keith rubbed his cock along Shiro’s, enjoying the slide against his strong body.

Shiro gently pushed Keith away as he turned himself over onto his hands and knees, lowering his arms to the bed and leaning his head into the crook of his elbow. Keith could tell his pupils were almost completely dilated.

When Keith slid the first lubed finger in and asked if he was comfortable, Shiro started to talk.

“I wasn’t always a succubus.”

“I wondered about that. You said I was your first client, but you’re hundreds of years old. I couldn’t put the two together.”

Keith circled Shiro’s hole with a second finger, and started to nudge it in.

“I was a demon forged by our ruler, Zarkon himself, to fight in his arena for the amusement of others. I ngh ah- ah-!”

 Keith was crooking his fingers and gently brushing over Shiro’s prostate but stopped to hear the rest of the story. “You what?”

Shiro slowly rocked his hips back and forth to meet Keith’s three fingers now, “I was such a bloodthirsty monster he promoted me to General Takashi Shirogane. And his private cock warmer.”

Keith stopped. “You were a General?”

“In his majesty’s demonic forces, yes. But I hated it and wanted out, so I staged an uprising which failed spectacularly. Once some of my troops started getting caught others jumped ship. Those left were killed, and I was demoted to a lowly succubus to humiliate me and serve as a warning to others.”

Shiro reached back and grabbed at his ass cheeks, spreading them for Keith.

“You should have seen my horns. They were _enormous_.”

“Looking at the rest of you?” Keith said, watching Shiro’s heavy cock swing in front, “I can only imagine.”

 Keith must have forgotten how to breath, because he pushed into Shiro and waited for his signal to move and only realized after that he was taking great, gulping breaths. He had one knee on the bed and another next to Shiro’s body, grabbing at his hips and fucking in at a steady pace.

Shiro wasn’t making much noise, just heavy breaths that may have been for show if Keith’s suspicions were correct.

Keith picked up his pace and started trailing kisses down Shiro’s spine. Shiro startled, like he wasn’t expecting the gesture, and made a strangled noise when Keith tried to nudge him onto his back, but Shiro wouldn’t budge.

“I can’t, Keith please I can’t look at you.”

Keith promised himself he wouldn’t cry this time, wouldn’t have his last moments with Shiro be anything less than a long, extravagant fuck. So instead of fighting with him, Keith grabbed Shiro’s hips by the meat and went to town.

Every roll of his pelvis made a slapping noise against Shiro’s ass, doubled with the wet squelch of his lubed cock pushing in and pulling out. Keith could feel a trickle of it roll down to his balls and drip off. He focused on the feeling so he wouldn’t end too quickly because Shiro kept making punctured moans with each thrust that were making him spiral.

Keith angled himself now, holding both of Shiro’s hands above his heads, his chest touching Shiro’s back as he deliberately went after his prostate. Shiro was moaning, soft, quiet ones that matched the deep, slow thrusts Keith was hitting him with. Keith was getting closer, could feel his climax building so he let himself go and told Shiro everything.

“Shiro I don’t know if I love you, but I think I could.”

Shiro’s shoulders tensed, but Keith wasn’t having that and started thrusting faster as he whispered into the sweat slicked hair at his nape.

“I know you have to leave after this, but I’m going to find you and I will bring you back. I don’t care how long it takes, how much blood I need to give, I will get you back. I swear it, I swear.”

Shiro’s nails were clenching into the sheets now, still held down by Keith’s hands. Keith pressed open mouthed kisses into his neck as he came inside feeling the heat spread through Shiro.

Keith took a second to gather himself and made to pull out, but Shiro reached back and stopped him.

“Stay. Please.”

Keith maneuvered them onto their sides as he stroked Shiro slowly, feeling each ridge of his cock, thumbing the slit and glans. He felt the weight of Shiro’s balls, really noticing how dense and soft his pubic hair was this time. Shiro overlapped Keith’s hand with his own and started stroking at a comfortable pace with a firmer grip. He made short, gasping moans and then came over their hands, his cum thick and viscous and Keith decided he really wanted to taste it at some point.

They both laid there in silence, Keith still inside and spooning Shiro. Keith wondered how long it would take for him to disappear.

He knew he promised himself he wouldn’t cry, but Keith was seriously considering breaking that promise.

“Can you stay the night at least?”

Shiro didn’t respond, only pressing a kiss to Keith’s hand. Then to his palm. Then to the tips of each of his fingers. Keith started to cry.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because Keith woke up in a dark room to an empty bed.

-:¦:-

“And who wants a relationship with a succubus? They’re only there for one-night stands,” Lance said. Keith was about to ask what he meant, but Lance had already moved on. “And it’s not like we can open a portal right into his lair and drag him back. He needs something physical to attach to, like a contract or a body. And demon body possession has been outlawed since, like, the 1700’s.”

“Lance, how do you even know this stuff? You can barely get a passing grade in History class,” Pidge said, eyeing him down.

It was the end of winter break, and Shiro had been gone for almost two weeks now. Keith had explained the situation to his housemates: 1. He had to sleep with Shiro lest the ruler of Hell kill him personally; 2. Shiro had returned to his own dimension, and probably returned to working as a succubus; 3. Keith was going to personally walk into Zarkon’s lair and demand Shiro’s safe return.

He was still working on that last one.

Which is why he was currently employing his friends’ unique talents to do something, anything. Keith considered trying another pentagram to at least get Shiro back in his dimension, but Lance said there was no guarantee that it would be Shiro who shows up.

“It could be any succubus, probably a female since the males are much rarer,” Lance said matter-of-factly. “How do you know this!?” Pidge cried. She held Lance’s gaze until he broke.

“Alright, let’s go,” said Lance, and he led the four of them up to his bedroom. When they walked through the door Keith realized he’d glanced in before but had never actually stepped inside the room in all of his time living there.

Lance’s room was exactly what you’d expect, a little messy, a little homey, a lot of face products. There was a dresser covered in tarot cards, candles, feathers, and crystals, all perfectly symmetrical. He had a side table with a cup of cold tea, a bed with messed sheets, and a desk for his studies.

Keith glanced at the floor and saw something long and red stuck to the floor that went under the bed, it almost looked like tape?

His attention was grabbed back when Hunk pulled him over to the desk, Lance was motioning for them to come closer.

“What I’m about to show you must never leave this house.”

“Dude, we don’t want to see your nudes,” said Hunk.

“Like you’d get that privilege!” Lance huffed, and then pulled the last one out from his stack of textbooks. It was old and covered in brown leather and had the distinct smell of musk that only an aged book can have.

 “It was my grandmother’s, and then my mother’s, and now it’s mine!” Lance said proudly.

He opened the book and in the ledger were many, many names. He flipped to a page towards the end and pointed in triumph. “There!”

“There what? It’s all in Spanish and I took French in high school,” said Keith.

“There’s your solution! A portal to another realm! But, er, I’ve not gotten this far with my spells yet. I’m pretty green, can only do simple ones. And maybe I haven’t been practicing new ones as much as I should…”

Keith’s eyes went wide. A portal. To another dimension. To Shiro’s dimension.

“How do we do it.”

“Well we’re going to need some ingredients, and a physical object to transport us. Think of the object as a go-between, it’ll need to be big and solid. It might take a while to get it right, I’ll have to do some research too.”

“We’ll go tonight,” Keith said.

“Tonight!?” said Hunk, “I don’t know, man, Lance said he’s pretty new at this. And what if we go to the wrong dimension? What if we get _stuck_?”

“Pidge, you’ve been quiet about this, what do you think?” said Keith.

Pidge had her fingers interlaced, tucked under her chin as she sat on Lance’s bed in contemplation. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and spoke.

“We’ll use Keith’s car to make the portal.”

-:¦:-

All in all, the ride to the demon’s dimension wasn’t that eventful. Lance created the portal in the trunk of Keith’s car without any complications; it seemed he’s a better witch than student in Keith’s opinion.

The portal didn’t look like the ones in movies, either. It was wide enough to cover the entirety of the floor of the trunk, and it didn’t glow or pulse or anything. It was just kind of there. Almost clear, like there was a film covering the floor that discolored it slightly.

They each took turns dropping into it, with Keith going first and Hunk bringing up the rear. It was instantaneous, no long tube-shoot or slide. One second he was in his car and the next he wasn’t. The next he was in a different dimension. He was in a different dimension.

Keith hit the ground easily and landed on his feet, stepping aside in case one of the others landed in the same spot. Then he took in his surroundings. Keith still didn’t know if this was supposed to be Hell or not, but it was definitely different. Everything was lit by an almost neon glow, but there was no light source. Like a permanent shadow was cast over everything even in the absence of a sun.

The land was rocky and lacked trees, shrubs, or life of any kind. Keith wondered if maybe they got it wrong as he heard Lance, Pidge, and then Hunk land next to him in succession.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Keith called, but there was no reply, not even an echo.

“Shhh Keith, we don’t want anyone to know we’re here. Especially bloodthirsty demons. Let’s just find Shiro and leave, no need to talk to anyone else,” Hunk said, hugging his arms around his body and shivering.

Suddenly the world around Keith melted, like paint dripping down a canvas. And then it solidified, and he was inside a building, his friends next to him in the same places they were relative to him seconds ago. But it wasn’t a building, it was a _palace_.

Beautiful purple drapery covered the walls, with plush carpets and velvet looking armchairs surrounding them. They stood openly in the middle of the spacious room and suddenly Keith wished he had brought some sort of weapon. He acted too rashly, didn’t even think about it-

“And what is this?” came a voice to Keith’s right, “a Paladin come to rescue his beloved? How quaint.”

Standing there was, quite possibly, the tallest most beautiful man – demon – Keith had ever seen. He stood no less than two heads taller than Keith with shining white hair down to his midback and soft purple skin. His eyes gleamed a wicked yellow as they leered at the four college students.

Keith moved to step in front of his friends, unconsciously shielding them. “Where’s Shiro?”

“Sorry, who? I’m unfamiliar with these mortal monikers.” The demon’s teeth gleamed in the unnatural light as he smiled.

“Ta- Takashi Shirogane. I’ve come to take him back with me.” It was the first time Keith had spoken his full name out loud. “Well why didn’t you say so?” and with a snap of his fingers the demon had Shiro at his side donning a very elaborate leather harness and assless chaps. Shiro caught sight of Keith and tried to speak, but his words were muffled but a metal O-ring gag.

“He does make a very pretty whore, it’s no wonder my father favored him in his bed so much before the uprising. Well, attempted uprising,” he said, side-eyeing Shiro. Shiro growled dangerously at this, and for the first time since he showed up in that dirty bathroom stall Keith truly saw the demon Shiro was. But he could also tell Shiro was scared. Not scared of this strange man, but more for Keith and his friends. He kept flicking his eyes nervously to them, and back to the demon, trying not to keep his sight off him for too long.

Keith stepped forward again, this time to claim Shiro, but the demon held up his finger and waggled it at him like he was scolding a child, “How very rude, aren’t you going to introduce yourself first?”

“I’m Keith.”

“Charming.” The demon waited a beat, and when Keith made no move to reciprocate he said, “I am Prince Lotor, son of Emperor Zarkon, second in line to rule this plane of existence.”

“Should we bow to royalty here or something?” Hunk said from the side. “Nah, he looks more like an unloved jellybean than a prince,” Pidge replied. Keith could hear Shiro snort in amusement.

“For the love of- have you mortals no respect?!”

“Give us Shiro and we’ll show you respect by leaving you alone forever,” Keith said.

“And why should I hand over the very being who tried so hard to overthrow my father? You can’t get something for nothing and I have no want for your soul, we filled our quota on peasants during Caligula’s time. If you have nothing to offer me then I suggest you leave before you don’t get the choice again,” Lotor said with a dark finality to his voice.

Keith was beginning to panic; he couldn’t leave without Shiro, but he also didn’t have anything else to offer. He looked at Lance and Hunk, and a sudden, very stupid, idea popped into his head.

“How about a game, then?” Keith said, while picking his nails and glancing up at the ruler of Hell’s son. Lotor’s attention was immediate.

“Oh? The Four Loko drenched soul wishes to play a game against _me_?” he asked. “Well then, name your stakes.” Keith ignored the insult; he was a Redbull kind of guy.

“I bet I can eat the foulest, most soul shattering meal you can think of without vomiting in return for Shiro. And if I lose we all return to the human realm and never bother you, or Shiro, again. No sigils, no contracts, no portals.”

Lance looked nervous, “Whoa man, don’t make promises for the rest of us.”

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed, “How do we know this Lotor dude isn’t going to pull a fast one on us anyway?”

Lotor considered Keith’s words. “Make it three meals of my choice and you have your wager.” Keith reached out to shake his hand in agreement while Lance mumbled something about fiddles being overrated anyway.

As Keith drew his hand away Lotor snapped his fingers, and in seconds a buffet style table appeared before him with three plates covered in shining silver domes. A chair appeared next to Keith, and Lotor motioned for him to sit. Keith hesitantly sat down while catching Shiro’s eye, but he couldn’t make out his expression – this was probably due to being distracted by the drool running down Shiro’s chin. Keith felt bad that Shiro was stuck in the gag and couldn’t talk, and he felt worse that he was kind of turned on from being able to see his tonsils.

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge cheered from the side, “Go Keith! Eat shit!” Lance shouted. “That’s not a very helpful chant, Lance,” said Hunk.

“Well young Paladin,” Lotor said in his haughtiest voice, “prepare your gastrointestinal tract. Your first dish is a classic meal of the Daibazaal realm, my own home. Fermented bungdoolay in a sauce made from the acid pods of the Phrembtu. Although, this one may be a bit over fermented.”

Lotor uncovered the plate and there stood the stuff of nightmares. If Keith could compare it to something, it would be a leg of pork covered in open sores. But it was bright purple, doused in yellow slime, and absolutely pulsing. The slime dripped off it in globules and hissed as it hit the plate. He could hear the others gasp from the side.

“Do I not get utensils?” Keith stated flatly. “Apologies,” Lotor said, and with a wave of his hand Keith found a full set of cutlery at his disposal. Keith had never taken an etiquette class, so he had no idea which utensil was the correct one to dig into his first meal. As he picked up what looked like a large steak knife and a seven-pronged fork-ish thing his stomach growled. Loudly.

Lotor’s eyebrow twitched, “well then, let’s not keep you waiting,” he said.

Keith started sawing into the plate, and the meat hissed every time his fork or knife touched it. Would this burn through his esophagus? He decided not to ask and just do as he took the first bite and chewed. It was – extremely fermented and slimy, with a horrendously bitter aftertaste. The meat was gamey, which made it difficult to chew, but Keith was determined. It wasn’t all that bad after the next couple of bites, whatever burning sensation that happened must have numbed his mouth. He eventually lost patience and picked up the meat in both hands, gnawing on it to the bone with not a speck of meat left. It took him less than 15 minutes.

The looks on the faces of his friends ranged from pride (Shiro), to mild horror (Lance and Pidge) to– Hunk throwing up in a corner. Nice.

“What a fascinating display of asking for cutlery and not using it,” Lotor said without humor, “onto the next dish, then.”

When Lotor lifted the next dome there was what looked like a savory pie covered in a golden-brown crust. Lotor forwent explaining this dish in favor of teasing Keith about Shiro. “He doesn’t actually love you, you know. He’s a bloodthirsty demon my father created specifically for fighting,” Lotor whispered as Keith cut into the pie where it made a terrible shriek and acid green goo oozed out. “He started as the champion of our arena and worked his way up to a general until he staged a coup that cost him his status. If he was so willing to betray my father, what makes you think you’re so special?”

Keith looked at Shiro again and they locked eyes. Shiro’s gaze was so magnetic that Keith could feel it again, like his emotions were tangible and he could physically grab it. Anger, humiliation. But also pride, in Keith, and hope.

Keith fisted the piece of pie he cut out and shoved it in his mouth. It tasted rotten, and had the texture of jell-o, but no worse than old leafy-greens when they go brown and mushy in the bag. And Keith had eaten that ten times over.

He slammed the empty plate down unceremoniously, startling Lotor, and shouted, “give me the last one!”

“Gooo Keith! He might actually do it!” Pidge said.

“Well, I’m sure you’re getting full so let’s not dilly dally. I saved the best for last, a human concoction so repulsive I believe it’s banned in certain areas of your mortal realm. Truly humanities worst creation.”

As Lotor rounded the table Keith could feel himself sweat with anticipation. What food on Earth could be worse than anything a demon could create?

Lotor slowly lifted the dome and there it sat. A jar of marmite.

Without preamble Keith scrambled to pick up the jar and unscrew it. He quickly clawed at the closest thing that resembled a spoon and began to stuff his face with _relish_.

“Man, someone should have told Lotor that Keith actually likes the stuff,” Lance whispered to Hunk and Pidge.

“You must be joking!” Lotor boomed, “what kind of appalling diet do you have that would allow you to ingest such a thing?” 

Keith looked Lotor dead in the eyes, stone-faced as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve covering it with green-yellow spew and threw the empty jar at his feet. Lotor gathered himself. “Congratulations on the victory young paladin, it was well earned,” Lotor said with disgust miming his features. “Unfortunately, we cannot send your, er, _Shiro_ to you without some sacrifice.”

Keith was burning now, he could feel the anger spreading through his body hot and quick like a night drinking white lightning. “What do you mean ‘sacrifice’? I just ate some of the most ungodly dishes known to demons and now you’re telling me we can’t take him back? Fuck that!”

Lotor looked bemused, like he knew Keith’s win wasn’t truly a win. “Well you were in such a rush to start, I didn’t even get to explain how Shiro joining you would work. You see, demon’s joining the human realm takes sacrifice each time. Normally it’s the human’s sacrifice when they summon us. You yourself sacrificed a bit of blood to have a lowly whore visit you.” Keith clenched his fists harder at this which made Lotor smirk.

“The higher the demon, the bigger the sacrifice. Why, in the middle ages people would give their eyes or fingers to get a ranking combat demon for their petty wars. But it’s much different when a demon wants to relinquish their immortality and voluntarily join the humans. For one, it’s almost unheard of. Who would give up such a gift? And two, it requires physical sacrifice. Something large, like a limb. That blood magic, tsk tsk. Such a price.”

Keith was shaking now. He couldn’t ask Shiro to do it, it would literally cost him an arm or a leg. He turned to Shiro, trying to gauge his reaction, but Shiro was looking at Lotor with a set face. And his gag was gone.

“I’ll do it,” he stated, plainly. “Take my arm, leg, it doesn’t matter. I’m going back with Keith and his friends.”

He said it like it was so easy, the way sacrifice seems easy and moral in fairy tales, and the ends justify the means. This was far from the reality, however. The only warning Keith got was a curt “look away” from Lotor as he unsheathed his Hell blade and swung it down upon Shiro’s arm. The blade hit the ground with a _THUMP_ , and a second one followed that was Shiro’s arm. He watched it cauterize immediately. Keith had seen some pretty bad stuff in horror movies but this... this was bad.

He could hear Hunk vomiting again in the background, and Lance shouting while shielding Pidge’s eyes.

Lotor sheathed his blade and picked up Shiro’s arm. Keith made a motion to stop him, but Shiro held him back with his remaining hand. “Let him take it, he needs it to make the spell.”

Keith looked up at him, “You knew? You knew this was going to happen if you wanted to come back? Why didn’t you tell me? I would have left you alone, I wouldn’t have chased you.”

“Keith, I wanted to stay with you. But the way I did it was selfish, I couldn’t not fulfil my contract and put you in danger any longer. After I learned you were going to be targeted I put it off as long as I could, and that risked your life. Yes, I knew I would be giving up something big to return, but I was ready to lay at Zarkon’s feet and beg for it. And possible suck his dick. The fact that you came to get me spared me that humiliation again, and now I’m only missing one limb instead of probably more. I owe you a lot. And I did promise I wouldn’t leave you.” At this he smiled at Keith, and it reached his eyes and straight into Keith’s heart. It was the first time Shiro almost looked completely human.

“But I do have one question for you,” Shiro said, wrinkling his brow in confusion, “I don’t get it, if you could eat all of that without flinching, how is it I caught you with gut-busting diarrhea when we met?”

“I don’t know,” Keith said, “luck?”

“No such thing.”

Lance sneezed.

-:¦:-

Keith woke up to a warm feeling in his belly. It was a good warm, not a dear-god-it’s-diarrhea warm. He slowly came to and slid the comforter off his bed to find Shiro’s head bobbing up and down, giving him a sloppy blowjob. When he realized he’d been caught he looked up and smiled lazily around Keith’s cock. Keith clapped both hands on Shiro’s cheeks and smushed his face while giggling, which in turn made Shiro pull off and start giggling.

Keith used his thumb to lift one side of Shiro’s top lip and considered his teeth, “It’s so different now that they’re not sharp.” Shiro responded by licking his tongue over one of his now-dulled canines in a I’m-trying-to-be-sexy way but ended up looking more like a dog with peanut butter in its mouth.

“But you like it,” Shiro sing-songed, bedroom eyes fully igniting a fire in Keith’s belly. “I’ll be quick, I can’t be late to work again or I’ll get the shit shift next time.”

Keith made a noncommittal noise as he watched Shiro work him to oblivion. He wasn’t able to manipulate people like before now that he was a bonafide mortal. It took money for him to buy coffee and go to the gym and, yes, help with the rent. Gone were the freeloading days, replaced by a hardworking barista at his favorite coffee shop. Allura’s family owned the place, and she talked her father into giving him a job because he brought in so many thirsty customers. Keith had never seen so many old ladies in line for a cup of decaf before.

Shiro was also given a new metal arm from Zarkon’s witch, Haggar. His soul was bonded to the tangible object, which let him have a permanent residence in the mortal realm with his new, mortal soul. It was like his old soul, only now he could get drunk off of one beer.

“Oh, this will definitely be quick if you keep using your tongue like tha- ah- ah!”

Shiro was deepthroating him now, Keith’s tip hitting the back of his throat with each bob of his head. He ran a hand through Shiro’s forelock and stared up at the ceiling thinking how he never imagined Heaven could be this close.

“Close! I’m close!”

Shiro hummed and nodded along.

-:¦:-

Lance cracked the window next to his bed and lit a match to his waiting Marlboro Light. He shifted a bit to get comfortable before taking a long drag and exhaling, and then going on a tangent.

“I didn’t _mean_ to get Keith violently ill and give him diarrhea, I just wanted to see him not win at something for once!” he said, exuberantly swinging the lit cigarette around as he talked with his hands.

“It wasn’t even that many laxatives in the pizza. Pidge and Hunk were in on it, they made sure to calculate the amount based on his bodyweight. And it’s not like nothing good came out of it, he’s got a snack for a boyfriend now, and-“ Lance was cut off by a dark, curled claw at his lips.

Lance took another long drag. “Ugh, I know. I’m sorry. I just can’t help but still feel a little guilty, I was kind of a crappy friend. And maybe a little jealous.”

The claws delicately pinched out his cigarette and turned his face. A dark body with large wings was laid out next to him, hidden by the shadows of the unlit room. The only thing pronounced were the figure’s glowing red eyes. The claws made a ‘come hither’ motion, and Lance looked on slyly.

“Alright, but this is the last round. I have a test tomorrow, and you have some atrocity to predict, I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this to the end! I love comments they keep me going!


End file.
